All Niters
by AquaLani
Summary: Each member of the Earth Team stays up watching ALL the sequels to their favorite moives.
1. Ric

Oban: Star Racers

Star of Story: Ric

The All-Niters

Answer: You decide

Disclaimer: If I owned Obon, then Don Wei would have been dead or would have died, by now or sometime early on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day is like any other day on Obon. Koji and Stan were fixing the ship(s). Molly or Eva was still sleeping.

Just then, Jordan and Don Wei past Ric's room head in opposite directions.

Ric: Grabs Don and Jordan on by there shoulders. "You two kind of look like a baby."

Jordan & Don: Look at each other "Uh-oh, RRRUUUNNN!!!!!!"

Don ran down stairs as fast as he could and hid be hind Stan.

Jordan: Runs to Molly's room door and starts knocking. Molly, open up! Ric has been up all night watching movies, again!

Jordan runs yelling, followed by Ric yelling "I'm going to eat you!"

They run back and forth about three times in front of Molly's door before it opens.

Molly: Opens door. "What is going on out here?"

Jordan: Runs and hides behind Molly and points at Ric "Him!"

Ric: Has a quick attitude adjustment. He walks over to Molly, throws his arm around her. "Hey, baby! How's about you and I go out together one day soon, huh?"

Jordan takes the opportunity to run down the stairs and hid behind Koji.

Ric: Jumps over the banister, on top of the ship and does a front flip to ground with a stomping echo and yells "I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!!!" Turns to face Stan. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Evil. How about you can keep your money, and the item(s) I stole and I can get the baby?"

Stan: Stares at Ric "UUUUhhhh, No, thank you."

By now Molly is dressed and is coming down the stairs.

Ric: Stares at Koji "How about you? How about **you** can keep your money and I can have the baby?"

Molly: Open the hanger door, where Prince Aikka is standing and waiting.

PA: "Do you know how long I have been standing here?"

Molly: "There is something wrong with Ric. Can you help us?"

PA: "Sure." Walks in and whistles.

Ric: Turns head and watches Prince Aikka.

PA: Pulls out Bow "OK Ric, you can stop now." Goes in his quiver and pulls out a baby back rib

Ric: Starts singing "I . . . want . . . my . . . ."

PA: Shoots 4 baby back rib(s) is air.

Ric: runs and catches 4 rib(s) singing "Baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back rib. I want my Baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back rib. I want my Baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back rib. I want my Baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back rib." Runs off with ribs

PA: Stops shooting "There, that should hold him off."

Molly: stares blankly at Prince Aikka "How did you know how to stop him or what to do?"

PA: "Who do you think stayed up with him and watched that darn movie all night?"

Ric: Yells from kitchen. "I like my baby back ribs w/ the b-b-q sauce."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I am going to test you on your knowledge. The first person to answer will be the one. Anyone after that person will be the 100.

**Pop quiz: ****1)**** what was the name of the movie that Ric watched? **

**2)**** What two games shows are my quizzes formatted in? **

**3)**** Keep my format or don't keep my format? You decide.**

**Cheese: I like decisions! **

**4) Concerns of the People: ****If you would have liked the story to have something different, you have got to have a reason/suggestion/statement. It might take a while before I answer, but I will try to see that part of my story from your view with a reason upon my decision.**


	2. Koji

3Oban: Star Racers

Star of Story: Koji

The All-Niters

Answer: You decide

Disclaimer: If I owned Oban, then Don Wei would have been dead or would have died, by now or sometime early on.

It was a regular morning on Oban with everyone just waking up and getting dressed.

After some breakfast, Stan goes out to the ship on hope of getting the repairs done to it. "Koji, come on I'm ready to work!" Stan calls.

No answer.

He went to Molly's room in hopes that she would know where he is. "Molly! Have you seen Koji?" Stan asked.

"NO." grumbled Molly who was turning around in bed. "Why?"

"Because, I can't seem to find him. He is usually the first one up and he is not in his room." Stan started to whine.

"Ok, ok. I will help you go find him." Molly spoke. "A little privacy, Stan?"

"Sorry." Stan covered his eyes with an arm.

Molly grabs a pillow and threw it at him. "Out!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Stan waited outside her room.

After she got dressed, they went around the base looking and asking for Koji. Pretty soon everyone was looking for Koji.

"KOJI!" Stan, Molly, Ric, Jordan, and Don Wei yelled.

Molly walked in to the kitchen. "Who are you? Are you Koji?" She asked.

Darth Vader is sitting and eating a breakfast in the kitchen and is maniacally staring at the doorway.

"Now I will finally have captured the Princess Amidala!" he yelled to the skies.

"Ummm . . . right. Stan I think Koji is busted and broken." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Stan walks in. "There you, oh . . . no. We have lost Koji, I repeat, we have lost Koji!" Stan yelled.

"Aaaahhhh . . . Chancellor Sidious, I have been waiting for you and your commands. In addition, I have finally captured Princess Amidala. What shall I do with her?" 'Vader' asked.

Don Wei walks in and asks, "OK, what is going on here?"

"Oh no, it is Qui Gon. Shall I do battle with him for you?" asked Koji as Vader.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no battle, no battle. Why don't you just take off the costume?" asked Stan.

"Are you going soft Chancellor? Do you remember what I _look like_ under here?" Koji as Vader started to yell.

Jordan and Ric ran down the stairs.

Ric calmly asked, "What is going on down hear?"

"Yeah, I am studying for a test." Jordan stated.

Stan started, "Well . . ."

"What is the meaning of Obi Won Kenobi and Luke Skywalker being here?" asked Koji as Vader.

Ric started on the verge of a relapse and stated, "He looks like a piece of candy or maybe a burnt piece of baby back ribs."

Molly handed Ric a bottle of BBQ Sauce to prevent certain events from happening.

Ric drinks some and says, "Aaahhhh. Thanks Molly, I needed that."

Prince Aikka walks in and says, "Hello. Is anybody here?"

Molly yells, "We are in the kitchen."

Prince Aikka just looks at Koji as Darth Vader in a funny way and then tells the news. "The race was canceled today, because over night there have been two hurricanes and three thunder storms which have caused five monsoons to damage the track."

Molly, Ric, Jordan, and Stan stared blankly at Aikka.

Prince Aikka stated, "That's how I look when Krog told me. Look all I know is that the races are canceled for a while."

Molly says, "Well, hey a break is a break. FINALLY!"

"Yes, my weather machine works." yelled Koji Vader to the skies.

Don Wei yelled, "You did what? That's it, you are so grounded. A little help here?"

Vader Koji pulled out the newest Fused Blue and Green Light Saber.

Prince Aikka pulled one out too expect his was a Fused Purple and Red Light Saber.

Aikka and Vader began to fight each other all the up to Koji room where Aikka locked up Koji.

Don Wei just stared and said, "That will do, that will do."

Jordan grabbed Aikka and ran to his room with Ric following just yelling, "He can help me study!"

Molly said, "Do not look at me. I just watch it all happen."

_Pop quiz: __1)__ What was the name of the movie that Koji watched? _

_Gir: I love you all! _

_Princess: Yes, we are sure you do. _

_4) Concerns of the People: __If you would have liked the story to have something different, you have to have a reason/suggestion/statement. It might take a while before I answer, but I will try to see that part of my story from your view with a reason upon my decision._


End file.
